Un amor congelado
by AnnabethAstrid
Summary: Astrid tiene nuevos poderes y no sabe como controlarlo, nuevas situaciones se avecinan empeorando la situación de Astrid, sin embargo habrá algo que la reconforte Hiccup, nuevas parejas y nuevas aventuras, pasen y leean


**Bueno aquí estamos otra vez con la secuela de Heather, esta vez veremos a Astrid con los poderes de Elsa, Heather como su amiga y la única que sabe de los poderes de Astrid y con un nuevo lió que hará que Astrid pierda el control de sus poderes.**

**Pasen y lean espero que les guste**

**ADVERTENCIA:Sin no han leído Heather les recomiendo que lo hagan, ya que varias cosas se explican ahi**

**How to train your dragon y Frozen no me pertenecen, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.**

* * *

Astrid estaba contenta por haberse reconciliado con Hiccup y por haber arreglado las cosas con Heather, sin embargo estaba un tanto preocupada por sus nuevos poderes y le que podrían causar, pero mientras estuviera tranquila no pasaría nada, y ahora que todo estaba resuelto nada podría salir mal…

Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta, Hiccup y Astrid bailaron juntos toda la noche, Snotlout (Patán) coqueteaba con Heather a mas no poder, Ruff y Tuff (Brutacio y Brutilda) se peleaban como siempre, Tuff (Brutacio) también coqueteaba con Heather, sin embargo él estaba teniendo más oportunidad, ya que Heather le estaba haciendo caso, todo muy normal, aceptó por una cosa: Fishlegs (Patapez) coqueteaba con Ruffnut (Brutilda)!

Tanto como Heather y Astrid se habían dado cuenta y querían ayudar al pobre Fishlegs (Patapez) a poder acercarse a Ruff (Brutilda), así que fueron con el

-Así que, te gusta Ruff (Brutilda)- Dijo Heather viendo a Fishlegs (Patapez) muy seriamente

-¿Desde cuándo?- Dijo Astrid un tanto divertida por la situación de su amigo

-¿Qué?, ¿No sé de qué me están hablando chicas?- Mintió Fishlegs (Patapez) sonrojado

-Vamos Fishlegs (Patapez) sé que te gusta, no has de dejado de acercarte a ella en todo el baile- Dijo Astrid tratando de sacarle algo de información

-En…serio As... Astrid no…. se…. De… que… hablas- Dijo Fishlegs (Patapez) tartamudeando demasiado, y poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate

Ambas chicas lo miraron fijamente con mirada seria, Fishlegs (Patapez) se negaba a decirles algo, sin embargo no pudo resistirse ante las miradas tan penetrantes de ambas chicas.

-BIEN! lo admito, me gusta mucho, pero ella no me hace caso, ni por qué Tuff (Brutacio) este con Heather, ella se niega a hacerme caso!- Dijo Fishlegs (Patapez) muy alterado

Heather se sonrojo mucho por el comentario de Tuff (Brutacio) que Fishlegs (Patapez) había hecho, sin embargo lo pudo disimular.

-Tranquilo, nosotras te ayudaremos, Astrid es amiga de Ruff (Brutilda), ella hará que se dé cuenta de que te gusta sin decirle nada, ¿no es así Astrid?-Dijo Heather muy convencida

-Si, por supuesto, no le diré nada, y te ayudare-Dijo Astrid

-Gracias chicas- Dijo Fishlegs (Patapez) y se fue con Snotlout (Patán) a platicar un rato, ya que estaba muy nervioso con las chicas

Cuando se quedaron solas, Astrid y Heather platicaron sobre el tema de Fishlegs (Patapez), pero Astrid estaba más preocupada por otra cosa:

-Heather, en cuanto a mis poderes, ¿Qué hare?-Pregunto Astrid un poco preocupada

-Querrás decir que haremos, ni lo sé, debes practicar y supongo con el tiempo los controlaras-dijo Heather

-Supongo que si-

-¿No le has dicho a Hiccup?-

-Por supuesto que no-

En eso llego Hiccup, y se llevó a Astrid, Heather se puso un dedo en la boca, señalando que no dijera nada.

-Me alegra que ahora sean amigas-Dijo Hiccup muy feliz

-A mí también, supongo que así debía de ser desde un principio-Dijo Astrid

-Supongo que sí, y por cierto ¿Cómo es que te recuperaste y a donde te llevaron?-Pregunto Hiccup muy interesado

En ese momento a Astrid se le cayó el alma a los pies, no sabía qué hacer, nunca pensó que Hiccup le preguntara eso, sin embargo ahora tenía que inventar algo, creíble y pronto.

-Yo, bueno, Gothi me llevo a un lugar antiguo, en verdad no recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy mal, no sé ni a donde me llevo- Astrid estaba muy preocupada

-Bien lo entiendo, después hablare con Gothi o con Heather-Dijo Hiccup un poco preocupado

-Debería ir a dormir- Dijo Astrid- Hoy ha sido un día duro.

-Sí, creo que yo igual.

Hiccup llevo a Astrid a casa y después de despedirse con un beso él se fue a la suya.

Al día siguiente Astrid despertó muy tranquila, pero no sabía dónde estaba, ya que todo estaba congelado, al ver bien el lugar supo que era su cuarto, ella lo había congelado, estaba tan alterada que no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo mientras más se alteraba, mas congelaba la habitación.

"Cálmate, cálmate, lo estas empeorando, solo tranquilízate" se dijo a sí misma y se tranquilizó, sin embargo eso cambio cuando toco la puerta del closet para sacar su ropa, ya que al tocarlo el closet se congelo más.

"Por Thor que es esto" se dijo a si misma enseñando su mano, en ese momento se percató que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Astrid, soy yo Heather.

"Heather, ella me ayudara" dicho eso salió de su cuarto, claro que congelándolo más, y fue abrir la puerta.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta Astrid jalo a Heather adentro.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanta violencia?- Pregunto Heather molesta

-Está empeorando- Dijo Astrid alterada

-¿Qué?!

Astrid condujo a Heather a su habitación, cuando esta entro se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-Pregunto Heather alarmada

-No lo sé, paso cuando estaba dormida, sin embargo al despertar se puso peor, no puedo tocar nada sin congelarlo- Para demostrarlo Astrid toco la pared, la cual se cubrió de otra capa de hielo aún más gruesa que la que ya tenía.

-Bien, supongo que tendrás que cubrir tus manos, usa guantes completos y tendremos que cambiar tu ropa.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Qué no tienes frio?

-No

-Supongo que tú lo resistes- Dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo de Astrid- Estas helada, tenemos que taparte para que no te sientan, y no levantar sospechas

-Bien, pero en donde consigo la ropa

-Eso déjamelo a mi

Heather fue a su casa tardando una hora, a lo cual Astrid se asustó, sin embargo cuando Heather regreso se llevó una sorpresa.

-Wow!, ¿tú lo hiciste?- Pregunto Astrid muy sorprendida

-Así es, ahora póntelo

Astrid hiso caso, y pronto tenia puesto un vestido (el de Elsa) color verde, con la parte de las mangas negro, además Heather le había dado unos guantes del mismo verde del vestido, Astrid lucia preciosa, y además el vestido le ayudaría a ocultar sus poderes.

-Listo con ese vestido y los guantes nada sospechara nada, edemas en Berk siempre hace frio, ese podría ser un buen pretexto- Dijo Heather observando a Astrid

-Gracias Heather, no sé cómo agradecértelo-

-No tienes que hacerlo, ahora vamos q Hiccup debe de estarte buscando-

Ambas salieron de la casa de Astrid y fueron con Stormfly (Tormentula o Tormenta)***** la cual se emocionó mucho de ver a Astrid tan bien, Astrid alimento a su dragón y en el fueron al gran salón a comer algo.

Cuando llegaron al salón Hiccup y Stoick estaban discutiendo algo que las chicas no alcanzaron a oír, ya que cuando entraron ellos dejaron de hablar.

-Hola Astrid….WOW!- Dijo Hiccup llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Astrid con esa ropa

-Te gusta- Dijo ella

-No- Dijo Hiccup sorprendiendo a Astrid- me encanta, te ves hermosa.

Astrid se sonrojo ante el comentario de su novio.

-Bueno, mejor los dejo, Astrid nos vemos luego, si pasa algo solo llámame- Heather salió del gran salón directo a casa de Tuffnut (Brutacio)

-¿Quieres ir a pasear?- Pregunto Hiccup

-Claro.

Ambos salieron del gran salón después de comer, tomaron a sus dragones e Hiccup condujo a Astrid a un lugar en medio del bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya veras, este lugar es muy especial, seguro que en cualquier momento te darás una idea de adónde vamos.

Y así fue, con forme fueron avanzando Astrid supo a donde se dirigían, iban justo al lugar en donde ella beso a Hiccup en la mejilla la primera vez, iban al lugar donde Astrid se enamoró de Hiccup gracias a Toothless (Chimuelo), iban justo al prado donde Hiccup y Toothless (Chimuelo) se conocieron.

Cuando llegaron ambos bajaron de sus dragones y los dejaron jugando cerca del lago, Hiccup fue junto a Astrid y el tomo de las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por los guantes.

-Astrid, hemos estado 5 años juntos y todo este tiempo ha sido fantástico estar a tu lado, el día en que te perdí sentí un gran dolor indescriptible, y ese día supe que no quiero volver a perderte, y que no quiero pasar ningún día sin, he hablado con mi padre y él está pensando en retirarse y dejarme a mí como líder de Berk, pero todo gran líder necesita a una persona especial que siempre este a su lado, que lo ayude en los peores casos, así como tú has estado con migo estos 5 años, así que he tomado una decisión y..- Dijo Hiccup arrodillándose ante Astrid, saco una pequeña caja, la cual al abrirla dejo mostrando un anillo precioso echo por él, con un zafiro azul incrustado- Astrid Hofferson, quisiera tener el honor de que tú seas esa persona especial que este con migo siempre, ¿te quieres casar con migo?

Astrid estaba totalmente pasmada, jamás se habría imaginado que el día que tanto anhelaba se hiciera realidad tan pronto, no podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera pensar, aunque sinceramente no era necesario, pues desde el día en que Astrid había aceptado sus sentimientos por Hiccup, ella supo que diría en este preciso momento, una simple palabra, "si"

* * *

***Pequeña explicación, antes el nombre en español de Stormfly era Tormentula, en la nueva película se lo han cambiado por Tormenta, es casi lo mismo pero bueno, era solo para quien tuviera duda.**

**Espero que les aya gustado, y si soy tan mala para dejarlo así y no poner mas, ahora tendrán que esperar.**

**Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
